


Meet us at Barafundle Bay

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo un mese dal funerale di Sherlock, John ricevere una lettera ed un cellulare tramite i quali scopre che Sherlock è vivo. Vivo ma lontano da lui, in un posto di cui non può venire a conoscenza. Ma la gioia di apprendere che Sherlock è vivo è più grande della rabbia e della tristezza: John si rende conto che il miracolo chiesto sulla tomba di Sherlock è veramente avvenuto, quindi si accontenterà di poter comunicare con lui solo tramite sms. Ma per quanto gli basteranno i suoi sms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet us at Barafundle Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutte! Perchè ho scelto questa mia ff come prima pubblicazione? Perchè è la mia preferita, semplicemente, anzi, penso di averla scritta in uno stato di trance eheheh. Pubblicherò via via tutte le mie storie e, più lentamente, le tradurrò. Questa è la prima, perchè sì <3
> 
> Hello everybody! I chose this one as my first publication because it is my favourite fanfiction and because I started to translate it firstly. I'm sorry because I didn't translated it before the invite arrived, but life is hard and forces you to wake you up (urgh!), meet people (URGH!), make things!!! (AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!), and my english is not very good, so I have to take my time to doing this. KISSES!!!

 

****Meet us at Barafundle Bay** **

Dopo aver partecipato al funerale di Sherlock, John si trascinò al 221B di Baker Street e dovette ringraziare gli uomini di Mycroft per aver allontanato dal portone lo sciame di giornalisti pronti a nutrirsi del suo dolore come degli sciacalli che si avventano sulla preda già martoriata senza alcuna pietà.  
John era un dottore quindi aveva già avuto a che fare con il lutto, le cinque fasi del dolore e tutta la sfera emotiva compromessa di fronte alla perdita di una persona: il problema era è che era sempre stato dall’altra parte dello schieramento. Era sempre stato colui che doveva comunicare un lutto ad una madre, ad un figlio, ad un marito o ad un amico: aveva sempre accettato gli sfoghi dei parenti con grande umiltà e comprensione, riuscendo a sedare persino le reazioni più violente dettate dalla rabbia. Ma ora c’era lui dall’altra parte della barricata, era lui ad aver subito un lutto. E non aveva ricevuto la notizia da un medico che, provando a manifestare la maggior quantità di empatia possibile, offriva subito le sue condoglianze e, a volte, persino un abbraccio.  
Quanto impiega un corpo di un uomo adulto a cadere dal tetto di un palazzo di quattro piani? Dal tetto del Bart’s? Tre secondi? Forse quattro. Quei _tre-forse-quattro_ secondi erano stati i prescelti per comunicare a John la notizia del suo lutto: non c’era stata empatia, non c'era stato nessun abbraccio. Uno schiaffo dritto in faccia. Ma John non poteva crederci: era andato ad accertarsi di persona che non ci fosse più polso. Quindi John finì con l'essere il medico che comunicava un lutto a se stesso.  
Quando John tornò al 221B di Baker Street non volle vedere più nessuno. Per i primi giorni fu accontentato, poi iniziarono le visite: la Signora Hudson in primis, poi Lestrade, quindi Sarah. Ma, eccezion fatta per la Signora Hudson per ovvie ragioni, John non aprì la porta a nessuno: voleva solo stare nel soggiorno e, in completa fase di negazione, immaginare che Sherlock fosse ancora lì con lui. Al microscopio oppure alla finestra col violino in mano, sulla propria poltrona con le mani giunte sotto il mento o in cucina a condurre chissà quale esperimento, in vestaglia, avvolto in un lenzuolo o in uno dei suoi eleganti abiti di taglio classico.  
La vita di John si era fermata la mattina in cui vide Sherlock buttarsi dal tetto del Bart’s e, proprio perchè ne era consapevole, non aveva intenzione di farla riavviare così presto. Erano due anni che correva e non aveva intenzione di ricominciare a farlo, non subito, non senza Sherlock al proprio fianco.

 

 

**°oOo°**

  
Dopo circa un mese dal giorno del funerale, John era ancora chiuso in se stesso: a parte durante il lavoro con i propri pazienti, non rivolgeva ancora la parola a nessuno dei suoi conoscenti, tantomeno a coloro che avevano avuto la fortuna di conoscere Sherlock.  
Un giorno, quando tornò a casa dall’ambulatorio, appoggiando la spesa sul tavolo notò subito un elemento nuovo e non familiare ad adornare il soggiorno: sulla poltrona di Sherlock riposava silente una scatola grande quanto un libro.  
John inarcò le sopracciglia e fu facile pensare che l’unico in grado di introdursi nell’appartamento senza che sulla porta fossero presenti segni di effrazione fosse Mycroft o uno dei suoi uomini, dato che, essendo la Signora Hudson in vacanza dalla sorella, nessuno avrebbe potuto aprire al postino. Si sedette sulla propria poltrona e prese in mano la scatola: nonostante la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Mycroft, decise di aprirla, forte della convinzione che, ad ogni modo, non aveva più nulla da perdere. Nulla avrebbe comunque potuto superare il dolore che stava già provando, quindi decise di soddisfare la propria curiosità.  
Buttò il coperchio per terra ed osservò l’interno: c’erano una lettera ed un cellulare munito di caricabatterie. John rise amaramente ed una dolorosa fitta all’addome gli ricordò il primo caso a cui partecipò come assistente di Sherlock: si massaggiò le tempie prima di aprire la lettera ed iniziare a leggerla.

 _Ciao John._   
_So che per te sarà uno shock scoprirlo in questo modo, ma non credo che esista un modo meno traumatico per venire a conoscenza di questo fatto._  
 _Sono vivo. So che può sembrare uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, ma ti prego, non stracciare questa lettera, non subito._  
 _Avrai la conferma di queste mie parole accendendo il cellulare: vai nella cartella “Audio” e ascolta l’unico messaggio presente._  
 _Mi auguro davvero che tu non abbia distrutto tutto per la foga, per la rabbia, per il dolore... perchè è l’unico tentativo che potrò fare per tenermi in contatto con te._  
 _Ascolta il messaggio, John._  
 _SH_

John rimase immobile a fissare la lettera, rileggendola di nuovo, ridendo nervosamente ed istericamente: la accartocciò più volte, per poi riprenderla in mano e stirarla sul proprio ginocchio e rileggerla ancora e ancora.  
Non disse nulla, perchè se già prima era rintanato nel suo mutismo selettivo, dopo aver letto quelle poche righe ebbe la sensazione di non poter più muovere la lingua.  
Pensò ovviamente ad uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, ma a quel punto non sarebbe stato certamente Mycroft a compierlo, quindi chi altri potrebbe essere stato? Chi poteva entrare indisturbato nell’appartamento per lasciare un pacchetto contenente un’assurda lettera ed un telefono cellulare?  
Abbandonò la lettera sulla poltrona di Sherlock e prese in mano il telefono: se lo rigirò tra le mani per almeno mezzora prima di decidersi ad accenderlo. Era un cellulare di vecchia generazione, nessun GPS incorporato, mancava la connessione ad internet e mancavano sia la fotocamera che il collegamento blutooth: non poteva essere rintracciato, tranne con l’ausilio di particolari software non accessibili alla gente comune.  
Non appena la schermata principale fu avviata completamente, John trovò con facilità la cartella “Audio” nel menù semplice e sprovvisto di tutte le applicazioni presenti nei cellulari moderni. Tirò un profondo sospiro prima di avviare il file. La voce di Sherlock uscì dal piccolo altoparlante, riempiendo l’atmosfera del soggiorno:

_“John.”_

John trasalì nel riconoscere la voce del suo amico, tanto che dovette fermare la registrazione, conscio del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito ad ascoltare lucidamente il resto del messaggio lasciatogli da Sherlock. Attese di calmare il proprio respiro prima di fare ripartire il file audio.

_“Ecco la conferma che quanto scritto nella lettera è vero. Ovviamente vorrai delle spiegazioni che sarò pronto a darti. Nella rubrica c’è un unico numero di telefono: potrai scrivermi tutti gli sms che vorrai ed io potrò risponderti. Non chiamarmi, non ti risponderei. Manderesti all’aria tutto il piano ed inoltre non potremmo più comunicare in alcun modo. John, ti prego, fidati di me.”_

“Sherlock...” singhiozzò John, che finalmente ruppe il silenzio con se stesso dopo più di un mese di tempo.

_“Non chiamarmi. Scrivimi e ti darò tutte le spiegazioni che meriti di avere.”_

John stava per chiudere il file, ma attese perchè fu sicuro di sentire il rumore del silenzio, l’attesa, la ricerca del coraggio per riuscire a dire ancora qualcosa.

_“Scrivimi, John. Ti prego.”_

John pianse a quella supplica, lanciando il cellulare sulla poltrona con un gesto di stizza per riuscire a portare entrambe le mani sul proprio viso e sfogare le emozioni portate dall’importanza di quelle informazioni: fu un pianto molto intenso che riuscì a far esternare tutta la tristezza repressa ed interiorizzata a tal punto da alimentare il proprio rifiuto verso la morte di Sherlock. Rifiuto che, a quanto pareva, sembrò inaspettatamente giustificato.  
Si asciugò il viso con le maniche del maglione prima di recuperare in mano il cellulare che, lanciato sul morbido, non aveva subito alcun danno: aprì la rubrica e vi trovò, effettivamente, un solo numero salvato sotto la sigla “SH”.  
John sentì un’altra lacrima rigargli la guancia sinistra alla vista di quelle due lettere così familiari per lui: prese coraggio, poi, decidendosi a digitare un sms.

_Sherlock? JW_

John scosse il capo: aveva preso a sua volta l’abitudine di firmarsi con una sigla, nonostante avesse detto più volte a Sherlock quanto fosse un vezzo egocentrico ed inutile. Era il merlo che dice al corvo _‘Quanto sei nero’_.  
La risposta non si fece attendere molto.

_John. Ero sicuro che mi avresti creduto. SH Non lo so ancora se ti credo. Quella registrazione potrebbe risalire a prima di quel maledetto giorno. Come posso esserne sicuro se non posso chiamarti? JW Noioso. Chiedimi qualcosa che solo io e te possiamo sapere. SH_

Il cuore di John perse un battito a quel _‘noioso’_ , la parola più pronunciata da Sherlock: il pensiero poi andò a quale domanda avrebbe potuto porgli. L’unico argomento che sicuramente non era stato neanche lontanamente videosorvegliato, riguardava il loro caso del Mastino di Baskerville: lì non c’erano telecamere della CCTV, lì Mycroft non aveva giurisdizione. Pensò ad una domanda specifica, quindi digitò un nuovo sms.

_Se ti dico U.M.Q.R.A. cosa mi rispondi? JW_

_H.O.U.N.D. SH_

John scoppiò nell’ennesimo pianto liberatorio le cui lacrime bagnarono il display del cellulare: una finì proprio sulla firma di Sherlock, ingigantendo le due lettere come farebbe una lente di ingrandimento. “Sei vivo, figlio di...” sentì il cuore scoppiargli di gioia mista a stupore unito anche ad una buona dose di rabbia. Se lo avesse avuto di fronte, in quel momento, l’avrebbe preso a pugni. Ma lui non c’era. Tuttavia John pensò che la cosa più importante era che Sherlock fosse vivo, in qualche posto sperduto, nascosto, lontano dal pericolo.  
Un nuovo _bip_ lo costrinse ad osservare il display.

_Credo proprio di averti convinto. Non piangere, John. Sei già abbastanza disidratato. SH_

_Come diavolo puoi asserire in tutta certezza che io sia disidratato? JW_

_So che non sei stato bene nelle ultime settimane. SH_

_Puoi biasimarmi? JW_

_Suppongo di no. SH_

_Sherlock, ti prego, spiegami com’è possibile che tu sia vivo. Spiegami perchè hai dovuto fingere la tua morte e perchè l’hai dovuto fare proprio davanti ai miei occhi. JW_

John lesse i diversi sms di risposta che gli arrivarono: Sherlock spiegò per filo e per segno i dettagli del suo piano e del suo incontro con Moriarty sul tetto. John non rispose a nessuno di quei messaggi, continuando a leggere le diverse spiegazioni, i dettagli di quella macchiavellica strategia di cui non si era minimamente accorto: si sentì quasi uno stupido nel riunire i diversi pezzi del puzzle, rimproverandosi per non aver notato nulla. Avrebbe certamente risparmiato quelle settimane di sofferenza.

_Sono dovuto sparire per la vostra sicurezza. A dire il vero non dovremmo neanche essere in contatto. Il piano era sparire del tutto finchè Mycroft non avesse trovato tutti gli uomini dell’organizzazione di Moriarty. SH_

Un altro messaggio da parte di Sherlock seguì subito il precedente.

_Ma poi ho saputo che non sei stato bene. E ho pensato che questo sistema potesse rimediare la situazione almeno in parte. Mycroft mi aggiorna ogni settimana sulla ricerca dell’organizzazione di Moriarty e circa la tua salute. Mi arriva una sua lettera cartacea ogni settimana. SH_

_Dove sei, Sherlock? JW_

_In un posto sicuro. SH_

_Non posso raggiungerti? JW_

_No. Sarebbe rischioso, è troppo presto. SH_

_Sei solo? JW_

_Sì. Ma la solitudine non mi spaventa, stai tranquillo. SH_

_Neanche a me spaventa, ma mi fa star male. JW_

_Tu non sei come me. Tu hai degli amici. Non sei solo. SH_

_Non sono più lo stesso senza di te. JW_

Era stato un botta e risposta molto rapido, quindi John quasi non si accorse della risposta che digitò spontaneamente e che inviò senza alcun indugio. I tempi d’attesa per la risposta di Sherlock si dilatarono, quindi John finì col pensare di aver esagerato. Un _bip_ riportò la sua attenzione sullo schermo.

_Se qui ci fossi anche tu, non avrei alcuna fretta di tornare a Londra. SH_

John sorrise e si immaginò quanta fatica doveva essergli costata ammettere una cosa del genere.

_E’ un bel posto almeno? JW_

_Suppongo di sì. Nel suo genere. SH Nel suo genere? JW_

_Non è Londra. Non è Baker Street. SH_

Si susseguirono altri sms da parte di Sherlock con ulteriori spiegazioni: riguardavano per lo più suggerimenti circa le apparenze che John avrebbe dovuto mantenere. Gli spiegò che per non destare sospetti non avrebbe dovuto cambiare improvvisamente il proprio umore, ma sfumarlo col tempo, recitando la parte dell’uomo addolorato dalla perdita del proprio migliore amico che con molta lentezza accetterà la sua dipartita. Gli suggerì inoltre di lasciare Baker Street.

_Trasferirmi? JW_

_L’avresti fatto a breve. Troppi ricordi nel nostro appartamento. O sbaglio? SH_

_Tu non sbagli quasi mai. Non è questo il caso, comunque. Hai ragione. JW_

_E poi, col tempo, potresti pensare anche a rifarti una vita. SH_

_Rifarmi una vita? JW_

_Trovarti una brava donna. Sposarti. Le cose che fanno le persone normali. Ti sei sempre lamentato che per colpa mia i tuoi appuntamenti non andavano mai a buon fine. Ostacolo superato. Ora io non ci sono più. SH_

_Già, non ci sei più. JW_

_Non dirai che ora è perchè non ci sono che i tuoi appuntamenti non andranno a buon fine, vero? SH_

John rise prima di rileggere gli ultimi messaggi che si erano scambiati: sbuffò prima di rispondergli.

_Penso di non essere il tipo da matrimonio. O al massimo, quando tornerai, potrò sempre atteggiarmi in giro e dire anche io che sono sposato col mio lavoro. JW_

_Col mestiere di medico? SH_

_No. Come “Unico assistente dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo”. JW_

_Sembra interessante. SH_

_Ho inventato io il mestiere! JW_

_Sembra molto interessante. SH_

A John non sembrò vero di riuscire a ridere di nuovo: pensava che non l’avrebbe più fatto, o almeno, non per molto tempo. Non si accorse neanche che era scoccata la mezzanotte da  più di mezzora: si alzò e si diresse verso la propria stanza portando con sè il cellulare ed il caricabatterie.

_Ora vado a dormire, Sherlock. Domani lavoro. JW_

_Hai ancora l’abitudine di dormire come un normale essere umano. SH_

_In realtà penso che finalmente riuscirò a dormire dopo più di cinque settimane insonni. E comunque io sono un normale essere umano. JW_

_No John, sei tutto fuorchè normale. SH_

_Lo prenderò come un complimento, detto da te. JW_

_Lo è. Buona notte, John. SH_

_Buona notte Sherlock. JW_

John mise il cellulare sotto carica nella presa vicina al comodino accanto al letto: non lo spense, pensando all’eventualità che Sherlock potesse scrivergli durante la notte. Sherlock non lo fece e John si addormentò quasi senza accorgersene.

 

 

°oOo°

  
John riuscì a dormire indisturbato per sei ore filate: non accadeva da quel giorno al Bart’s e, anzi, la sveglia dovette suonare molto a lungo prima che il dottore riuscisse a svegliarsi. Quando fu abbastanza lucido ed i neuroni abbastanza svegli, la prima cosa che fece fu accertarsi di possedere veramente quel cellulare: nel momento in cui lo prese in mano arrivò un sms.

_Buongiorno, John. Caffè? Nero, senza zucchero. Non come quello a Dartmoore. Non ce l’hai ancora con me per quell’episodio, vero? Science, John. SH_

John rise piano, rileggendo più volte quel messaggio e ripassando quelli vecchi nell’archivio. John valutò che anche Sherlock considerava quella situazione bizzarra, ma soprattutto incredibile, visto che ci teneva a sottolineare quella che per il consulente investigativo poteva considerarsi un’ovvietà, ribadendo dettagli circa la propria identità. La persona all’altro capo del telefono era Sherlock e John ci credeva veramente.

_Buongiorno, Sherlock. Il caffè zuccherato è la peggior cosa per una persona che è abituata a prenderlo amaro. Ti ho perdonato, ma diciamo che ho uno scherzo in sospeso con te. Userò il bonus quando ci rivedremo. JW_

_Accetterò lo scherzo. Bisogna essere sportivi, d’altronde. SH_

_Vado a prepararmi. Ti scrivo più tardi. JW_

_Ricordati di mantenere lo stesso atteggiamento dei giorni passati. SH_

John cancellò più volte la risposta a quell’sms. Risposte che variavano dal ‘Fidati di me, una volta tanto’ al ‘Tranquillo, tanto ora sto antipatico a tutti’ o ‘Non voglio rischiare di perderti nuovamente’. Alla fine, si limitò ad un semplice ed efficace:

_Tranquillo. JW_

 

 

°oOo°

  
Passarono altri due mesi durante i quali John mantenne le stesse abitudini e recitò gli stessi atteggiamenti sfoggiati durante le sue settimane di reale lutto: seguì alla lettera le istruzioni di Sherlock perchè, oltre a non voler perdere l’occasione di poter comunicare regolarmente con lui, non era comunque interessato a intrattenere altre relazioni, di qualsiasi tipo fossero.  
In quei due mesi John e Sherlock si scambiarono regolarmente centinaia di sms al giorno e il dottore si stupì, effettivamente, perchè il consulente investigativo non gli aveva mai ‘ _parlato_ ’ così tanto neanche di persona: pensava spesso a quanto dovesse sentirsi solo e, ogni tanto, una domanda ricorreva tra i caratteri digitali del display.

_Non posso ancora venire a trovarti? JW_

_No, John. Sembri un bambino, me l’hai già chiesto 25 volte. SH_

_Le hai contate. Non hai molto da fare lì, ovunque tu sia. JW_

_Tu contasti gli sms che mi mandò Irene. E a quel tempo eri impegnato con Jeanette. Se sei riuscito a contarli tu con una tediosa donna al fianco, figurati una mente geniale come me qui in mezzo al nulla. In mezzo alla tranquillità. Che noia. SH_

_Cosa fai lì? Non hai nessuno con cui parlare? Ci sarà pure un villaggio. Come ti procuri il cibo, l’acqua, l’elettricità? JW_

_Generatore elettrico. Acqua di sorgente. Pesca. Più qualche provvista a lunga scadenza mandata da Mycroft. SH_

_Pesca? Acqua di sorgente? SCATOLETTE? Ho l’impressione che quando ci rivedremo sarai ridotto a pelle e ossa. Più di prima. Peggio di prima! JW_

_Fortuna che sei un dottore. SH_

_Ad ogni modo, hai parlato di pesca e di acqua di sorgente. Quindi o sei in un’isola abbastanza grande da avere nell’entroterra sorgenti di acqua pura, o sei in un paese di campagna o di montagna in cui sono presenti anche laghi e fiumi. JW_

_Complimenti per la deduzione. Hai ristretto il campo di moltissimo. SH_

_Bastardo. JW_

_Sei adorabile quando constati l’ovvio in modo così determinato. SH_

_Bastardo di nuovo. JW_

John digitò in fretta un altro sms: lo rilesse più volte, titubante. La barriera della lontananza e degli sms lo aiutò tuttavia ad attenuare l’imbarazzo che l’avrebbe altrimenti colto di persona.

_Mi manchi. JW_

Sherlock non rispose a quel messaggio: John aspettò diversi minuti osservando il display prima di abbandonarlo sul tavolo della cucina. Salì in camera, continuando a chiudere i propri, pochi, effetti personali dentro a scatole e borsoni. Quando poi scese al piano inferiore, si fermò di fronte alla custodia del violino lasciata in bella mostra sul tavolo del soggiorno, accanto al microscopio. John osservò a fondo quei due oggetti: ogni volta che guardava il microscopio, gli sembrava di vedere Sherlock chinato su di esso, le mani che regolavano le lenti ottiche, i vetrini che venivano interscambiati, il quadernone su cui annotava i propri risultati. Ma il violino. Il violino acquisiva tutto un altro significato, molto più profondo. Sherlock non aveva mai usato il microscopio se non per se stesso e per i casi, ma quando suonava il violino era capitato molte volte che lo facesse per John. Il dottore prese in mano la custodia e l’abbracciò goffamente prima di infilarla in uno dei borsoni: non gli importava di niente e di nessuno, quel violino era un ricordo del suo amico e non sarebbe stato poi molto strano se avesse voluto portarlo con sè.  
Tornò poi in cucina e dopo aver acceso il bollitore per farsi un the, l’occhio gli cadde sul telefonino: c’era un nuovo messaggio. Era bellissima quell’icona a forma di bustina che preannunciava l’arrivo di un sms da parte di Sherlock, ed era così desideroso di ricevere un nuovo sms da parte sua, che a volte gli sembrava di vederla anche quando non c’era. Come quando ti piace una canzone e ti sembra di sentirla anche quando tutto attorno a te domina il silenzio.

_Anche tu. SH_

_Sei diventato lento. Non è che in realtà sei Anderson? JW_

_Non osare, John Watson! SH_

John rise come un ossesso, immaginandosi perfettamente sia l’espressione che il tono che Sherlock avrebbe usato in quel frangente.

_Come procede il trasloco? Scommetto che hai fatto il sentimentale. SH_

_Hai vinto. JW_

_Il violino? SH_

_Hai fatto jackpot. JW_

_Trattalo bene. SH_

_Come se fosse parte di te. JW_

_Lo è. Mi aiutava ad esprimere quello che non riuscivo a dire a parole. SH_

_Per quello lo tratterò con la stessa cura con cui tratterei te. JW_

_Credo di stare per vomitare un arcobaleno. SH_

_A proposito di non sapersi esprimere a parole... JW_

_Scherzavo. Saranno le scatolette... SH_

_Carne di unicorno in scatola? JW_

_Sto ridendo così forte da dovermi tenere l’addome con entrambe le mani. SH_

_Avrei tanto voluto vederti ridere in quel modo. JW_

_Succederà di nuovo, John. SH_

_E’ una promessa? JW_

_Ci puoi giurare. SH_

 

 

°oOo°

  
Dopo due mesi dal trasloco, John conduceva due vite parallele: intrattabile ed indisponente a contatto col mondo esterno, rilassato e sorridente nel proprio appartamento. Continuava, infatti, a comportarsi come se non avesse mai scoperto la verità su Sherlock per non destare alcun sospetto, ma non appena chiudeva la porta del proprio appartamente dietro di sè, non aspettava neanche un minuto prima di accendere il suo secondo cellulare ed attendere notizie dal proprio amico. Una sera rientrò a casa con le borse della spesa più pesanti del solito: aveva comprato una bottiglia di whiskey che aveva intenzione di scolarsi in compagnia del suo migliore amico. Mentre attendeva che il cellulare si avviasse completamente, si cambiò gli abiti per poi sistemarsi sul divano con la bottiglia di liquore, una brocca d’acqua ed un tumbler pieno di ghiaccio. Si pregustò il momento allungando l’attesa di qualche secondo ancora mentre udiva i _bip_ provenienti dall’apparecchio telefonico: bevve tre sorsi di whiskey prima di fiondarsi a leggere sul display.

_Sei ancora a lavoro, quindi non potrai rispondermi prima di tre ore. Noia. SH_  
 _Qua non c’è nulla, John. Nulla da fare. Come fanno gli eremiti? SH_  
 _Che poi, diciamocelo, gli eremiti sono le persone più inutili del mondo. Peggiori perfino di Anderson. Meditate su questo, eremiti. SH_  
 _C’è una bestia nera che mi segue. Potrebbe essere un cane, ma è così brutto che non riesco a capirlo. SH_  
 _Sì, è decisamente un cane. E sì, è decisamente brutto. SH_  
 _Non smette di seguirmi. SH_  
 _Sembra un pipistrello. E anche uno spaventapasseri. SH_  
 _Continua a seguirmi. Che voglia mangiarmi? SH_  
 _Annusava la scatoletta di tonno. SH_  
 _John. SH_  
 _Oggi sono cinque mesi e tre giorni che sono qui. SH_  
 _John. SH_

John si divertì a leggere gli sms riguardanti l’inutilità degli eremiti e la bruttezza del cane, mentre provò una sensazione di malinconia ed impotenza quando percepì la solitudine scritta tra le righe degli ultimi tre messaggi. John si sentiva solo senza Sherlock, certo, ma aveva ancora un mondo con cui confrontarsi, mentre il consulente investigativo, sociopatico sì, ma iperattivo, era costretto in un luogo presumibilmente disabitato ad esercitare il suo magnifico cervello catalogando a quale livello di bruttezza corrispondesse un cane, solo quanto lui, che lo stava seguendo.

_Ciao, Sherlock. E’ davvero così brutto quel cane? Ti segue ancora? JW_

_John. Sì, non la smette. Ho provato a spaventarlo ma continua a... stavo per scrivere “corrermi dietro”, ma quel botolo... rotola? Incespica? Mi segue, insomma. SH_

_Forse fiuta la tua solitudine e vuole esserti amico. JW_

_Sicuramente io fiuto la sua presenza. E comunque io posso accettare la presenza di un unico amico. SH_

_Io sono lontano. Posso affidarti alle cure del cane-pipistrello per un po’. JW_

_Veramente parlavo del teschio. SH_

_Argh! Pensavo di essere riuscito a surclassarlo! JW_

_Scherzo. Parlavo di te. SH Che poi te la prendi. SH Sto bevendo. Con l’ultimo pacco di Mycroft è arrivato anche dello Scotch. SH_

_Anche io sto bevendo! Whiskey scadente... scommetto che Mycroft ti ha trattato meglio. JW_

_Il cane è ancora qui. Non credo di aver visto animale più brutto in vita mia. SH_

_Più brutto del mastino di Baskerville? JW_

_Per bruttezza sì. Per mostruosità no. SH_

_Come l’hai chiamato? JW_

_Non ho intenzione di adottarlo. SH Ho come l’impressione che lui abbia adottato te. JW_

_E devo dargli un nome perchè...? SH Non puoi chiamarlo “cane”. Forza, pensa ad un nome per lui. Tanto, per quello che hai da fare. JW_

_Che ne dici di “Houndy”? SH Brutto come il mastino, ma con la desinenza “-y” perchè...? JW_

_Perchè è chiaramente una schiappa in mostruosità. SH_

_Oh. Beh, l’hai comunque innalzato di prestigio. JW_

_Sicuramente. SH_

John mischiò due dita di liquore con altrettante d’acqua, regalandosi un po’ di piacere liquido prima di tornare a scrivere a Sherlock.

_Si sente che ti senti solo. JW Oggi si sente più del solito, perchè? JW_

_Nell’ultima lettera di Mycroft c’era scritto che non sono ancora riusciti a prendere il braccio destro di Moriarty. SH_

_E finchè non lo prendono, tu sei costretto a rimanere lì. JW_

_Lontano da te. SH_

John tirò un lungo sospiro, tirando un pestone sul pavimento per sfogare la frustrazione. Bevve altro Whiskey, ma questa volta non si premurò di diluirlo con l’acqua.

_Di sicuro il liquore mi sta aiutando a parlare... ma sappi che vorrei essere lì, con te. E chi se frega di tutto il resto. JW_

_Io non posso permettermi di far parlare il liquore. O rischierei di far saltare la copertura rivelandoti dove sono. SH_

_Prima o poi partirò e cercherò gli angoli più remoti della terra pur di trovarti, Sherlock. Sapere che sei vivo dopo quello a cui ho assistito e non poterti vedere di persona è una tortura. JW_

_Ci sono giorni in cui non credi che io sia, beh, io? SH_

_Io lo so che sei tu. Ti riconosco. Ma a volte scrivi cose... a cui farei fatica a credere anche se me le dicessi di persona. JW_

_Cose tipo che mi manchi? SH_

_Sì. JW_

_Che ti vorrei qui? SH_

_Sì, Sherlock. JW_

_Che se tu fossi qui non mi importerebbe neanche di tornare a Londra? SH_

_Sì, Sherlock, sì. Ammetterai che è strano. JW_

_Qualcosa si è rotto su quel tetto, John. SH_  
 _E anche quando ti ho visto al cimitero. SH_

_Quando? JW_  
 _Al cimitero? Quindi tu mi hai visto? Dopo la caduta? JW_

_Sì. Eri con Mrs Hudson. E tu... hai chiesto un miracolo. SH_

_Il miracolo è accaduto. JW_

_Sì, ma John, non capisci. Qualcosa si è rotto in me. Per causa tua. SH_

_E questa cosa non ti piace? JW No se non posso viverla con te. SH_

_Dimmi dove sei, ti prego. JW_

_Non posso, John. Ti prego, non chiedermelo ogni giorno. Pensi che non sia dura per me? Vivere tutti i giorni come la fotocopia dei precedenti? Vivere solo in attesa dei tuoi sms? Vivere sapendo che potrebbe esserci ancora in circolazione un cecchino pronto ad ucciderti e non potere fare niente? SH_

John non riuscì a rispondere a quell’sms. Formulò diverse risposte, ma tutte gli sembrarono riduttive rispetto al vortice di emozioni che lo stava avvolgendo. Avrebbe solo voluto vederlo ed abbracciarlo: per ringraziarlo, per confortarlo, per dimostrargli quanto fosse importante per lui. Per ringraziarlo perchè gli doveva la vita, perchè senza il suo sacrificio sarebbe già all’altro mondo. Per confortarlo, per non farlo sentire più solo: Sherlock aveva già passato molti anni anni in solitudine prima di incontrarlo, pur essendo circordando da persone. Ma la solitudine non è solo fisica e Sherlock era sicuramente la persona più mentale, cerebrale e teorica che conoscesse: un Mind Palace di sovrumana intelligenza che corrispondeva ad una vita di solitudine. E poi, semplicemente, voleva abbracciarlo perchè voleva farlo, senza un fine che non fosse quello del puro e genuino affetto che provava nei suoi confronti.

_Resisti John. Resistiamo. Insieme. SH Ci rivedremo. SH_

_Sherlock giurami che appena ci sarà uno spiraglio, per noi, per poterci vedere, me lo dirai. Ti raggiungerò anche in capo al mondo. JW_

_“Could be dangerous”. SH_

_“And here I am.” JW_

_Te lo ricordi. SH_

_Sherlock giuramelo. JW_

_Lo giuro. SH_

_Cerca di non impazzire nel frattempo. JW_

_Ci penserà Houndy a me. SH_

_Fortunello. JW_

_John? SH_

_Sherlock? JW_

_Non ti ho ancora chiesto scusa per averti fatto soffrire a causa della caduta. SH_

_E io non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi salvato la vita. JW_

_Scusa, John. SH_

_Grazie, Sherlock. JW_

 

 

°oOo°

  
Trascorsero altre otto settimane durante le quali i due amici iniziarono a scambiarsi sms anche durante l’orario di lavoro di John: il dottore aveva infatti cominciato a tenere il cellulare acceso ventiquattro ore al giorno, pronto a rispondere a Sherlock la cui sensazione di solitudine iniziava ad essere dolorosa anche da percepire a distanza. John gli rispondeva sempre tra un paziente e l’altro, dedicando inoltre le sue brevi pause caffè a raccontargli i sintomi dei propri pazienti, in modo che Sherlock potesse impegnare il proprio cervello in qualcosa di più stimolante della pesca o della lettura di libri già ampiamente studiati.  
Poi, un giorno, accadde che John non ricevette alcun sms da Sherlock per almeno dodici ore: si stupì, ma si impose di non preoccuparsi in alcun modo. Pensò che, forse, Houndy si fosse cacciato in qualche guaio e lui fosse impegnato a salvarlo, ma scartò quell’ipotesi ricordandosi di quanto Sherlock amasse definirlo un “astuto codardo”. Si ritrovò ad ipotizzare che Sherlock potesse avere dimenticato il cellulare a casa prima di andare a pescare, ma sicuramente, se così fosse stato, sarebbe tornato indietro a prenderlo visto quanto l’annoiava la pesca. Si sforzò di convincersi che forse Sherlock aveva trovato qualcosa di interessante e che, giustamente, si fosse dedicato al suo studio dopo più di sette mesi di pesca, scatolette ed sms.  
Tuttavia, iniziò a sembrargli strano che dopo un giorno intero non gli avesse ancora risposto: digitò velocemente qualche sms.

_Hai trovato qualcosa di più interessante di me? JW_  
 _O Houndy ti ha mangiato sul serio? JW_  
 _Magari ti ho fatto arrabbiare per qualcosa? JW_  
 _Seriamente, è un giorno che non ti fai sentire. JW_  
 _Puoi essere giustificato solo se hai trovato un laboratorio segreto o se nel paesello vicino è successo qualche mistero alla “Sleepy Hollow” o “Jack lo Squartatore”. JW_

John era certamente abituato ad essere ignorato da Sherlock, ma non da dopo la caduta, non da quando l’unico modo che avevano per comunicare era lo scambio di sms.  
Cominciò a preoccuparsi sul serio, iniziando a sospettare che il braccio destro di Moriarty l’avesse trovato ed ucciso: quel pensiero lo distrusse. Non poteva essergli successo qualcosa, non poteva perderlo di nuovo: questa volta non l’avrebbe accettato.  
Attese altre ventiquattro ore prima di ignorare il buon senso e l’avvertimento di Sherlock: non avrebbe dovuto parlare di lui con nessuno, neanche con Mycroft, nonostante fosse al corrente della situazione. Ma non poteva attendere oltre, non ce la faceva, gli sembrava di scoppiare: si sentiva sempre più impotente ed inutile in quella situazione e tutto ciò doveva finire.  
Quello stesso pomeriggio, John si precepitò nell’ufficio di Mycroft, incurante di chissà quanti vecchietti del Diogene’s l’avrebbero guardato storto: a conferma della propria noncuranza, aprì la porta della stanza con gen poca grazia e la richiuse dietro di sè con una certa veemenza, sbattendola rumorosamente.  
Mycroft alzò lo sguardo su John, senza scomporsi minimamente di fronte al suo temperamento, neanche troppo stupito, in fondo, per la sua visita.  
John rimase a guardarlo in silenzio: non si vedevano dal giorno del finto funerale di Sherlock, quindi lo studiò a sua volta, sebbene la mente poco lucida dalla preoccupazione non glielo permise più di tanto.  
Fu Mycroft ad interrompere il silenzio “La facevo più intelligente, John.”  
“Mi facevi più intelligente?” urlò John, avvicinandosi alla scrivania sulla quale sbattè entrambi i pugni chiusi “Dimmi che non gli è successo niente e dimmelo subito!” il tono di voce andò via via alzandosi, tanto che John vide Mycroft rizzarsi in piedi e chinarsi per avere i visi alla stella altezza.  
“Smettila di urlare, stupido essere umano emotivo, impulsivo e irrazionale.” sibilò, in contrasto al tono imponente usato da John: era la prima volta che Mycroft si rivolgeva al dottore con quel grado di confidenza e permettendosi di giudicare la sua normale e difettosa condizione umana così apertamente. Prima che John potesse replicare, poi, aggiunse “Sta bene.”  
John si tranquillizzò subito perchè era certo che Mycroft non gli avrebbe mentito in quella particolare circostanza. Ma la sua testa era ancora piena di domande, quindi iniziò a comporne una “E allora...”  
“Stai. Zitto.” lo freddò Mycroft, che arrivò addirittura a spingerlo con fermezza all’altezza delle spalle per farlo indietreggiare fin sulla rinomata sedia posta appena due passi dietro di lui.  
John si sentì trafiggere dallo sguardo caratteristico e peculiare degli Holmes, quindi finì con l’apprezzare il sostegno della seduta sotto di sè. Era lì lì per aprire nuovamente la bocca, ma l’ennesima occhiaccia di Mycroft lo gelò sul posto.  
Mycroft inspirò a lungo, prendendosi qualche istante per riacquisire il proprio naturale aplomb “Suppongo le sia stato detto di tenere un profilo basso.” iniziò, mentre tornava a sua volta seduto “Venire qui, urlare, parlare di argomenti riguardanti una persona di cui non dovremmo parlare, non è, chiaramente, da basso profilo.”  
John aprì nuovamente la bocca per poter parlare, ma Mycroft lo interruppe nuovamente.  
“Non ho finito.” ringhiò quasi, stringendo le mani a pugno sopra la scrivania “La facevo più intelligente. Lei è uno stupido, perchè rischiare tutta la copertura per la sua fragilità emotiva da quindicenne complessata è da inetti.”  
John tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo dell’elegante seduta e rinunciò a parlare, perchè intuì dallo sguardo di Mycroft che non ne avrebbe più avuto diritto. Non nel suo ufficio. Non quel giorno.  
“Se solo voi _comuni essere umani_ vi fermaste a ragionare a mente fredda, si eviterebbero scenate di questo genere, che oltre a compromettere una strategia portata avanti da quasi otto mesi, mi disgustano profondamente.” a quel punto Mycroft alzò il braccio destro verso la porta, indicando a John l’uscita della stanza “Può andare.”  
John si alzò dalla sedia senza dire nulla, osservando l’ Uomo di Ghiaccio negli occhi: ingoiò un pesante groppone prima di voltarsi ed avvicinarsi silenziosamente alla porta. Nel momento in cui abbassò la maniglia, sentì tossicchiare l’Holmes alle sue spalle: gli concesse solo il profilo, evitando di voltarsi completamente verso di lui.  
“Si è scaricato il generatore elettrico. Il carico contenente quello nuovo è partito con due giorni di ritardo.” spiegò Mycroft, mentre con lo sguardo tornò alle proprie carte “Tra qualche ora riceverà nuovamente sue notizie.”  
John si rimproverò mentalmente: aveva immaginato scenari apocalittici mentre sarebbe bastato ragionare a mente fredda, come suggerito dallo spocchiosissimo Holmes, e pensare alla soluzione più semplice.  
“Se sente rumore di zoccoli, pensi al cavallo non alla zebra. Rasoio di Ockham (1).” incalzò Mycroft, iniziando a scribacchiare sopra ad un foglio.  
“Quanto manca?” domandò John, rompendo il silenzio ed andando contro alla sua precedente intuizione. Non si premurò di specificare, poichè sapeva che l’uomo avrebbe intuito a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
“Siamo sulla pista giusta.” questa volta Mycroft alzò lo sguardo sull'altro “Ma non stia a contare i giorni, John.”  
“Fammi andare da lui, Mycroft.” sospirò John, appoggiando la fronte sullo stipite della porta “Sta impazzendo lì, da solo.”  
Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio “Sicuro che non sia lei ad impazzire, qui, senza di lui?”  
“Anche, va bene? Anche io sto impazzendo senza di lui.” sbottò John, strofinandosi la fronte con il dorso della mano sinistra “Ora che l’ho ammesso mi dirai dov’è?”  
“No.” Mycroft fu perentorio in quel rifiuto “Lei è non l’unico a tenere all’incolumità di Sherlock.”  
John si staccò dallo stipite, voltandosi completamente verso l’Holmes Senior “Cosa potrebbe mai succedere se io andassi lì? Ovunque lui sia.”  
Mycroft intrecciò le dita delle mani, sopra le quali appoggiò il mento “Potrebbero seguirla.”  
“Al momento mi sta seguendo qualcuno?” chiese John, allargando le mani verso l’esterno, in un gesto rassegnato “So che mi fai controllare dai tuoi uomini.”  
Mycroft scosse il capo “Non è ancora il momento.” abbassò lo sguardo e riprese il proprio lavoro, segno che quella conversazione era da considerarsi chiusa.  
“Fanculo, Mycroft.” quando John se ne andò, sbattè la porta dietro di sè.

 

 

°oOo°

  
Poche ore più tardi, John era sdraiato sul letto quando il cellulare iniziò a segnalare l’arrivo di diversi sms da parte di Sherlock.

_John. Scusami, non volevo farti stare in pensiero. SH_  
 _Non avevo, stupidamente, calcolato l’eventualità che il carico contenente il generatore elettrico potesse arrivare in ritardo. Nel frattempo si è scaricata la batteria del cellulare e il resto lo sai già. SH_  
 _Perdonami, John. SH_  
 _Mi sei mancato. SH_

John lesse più volte quegli sms e gli piacque pensare che nello stesso momento, là fuori da qualche parte, Sherlock stesse pensando a lui in quel preciso momento, magari sdraiato a sua volta nel suo letto, con una tazza di the fumante sul comodino.

_Non devi scusarti, non è stata colpa tua. JW_

_Ti sei preoccupato? SH_

_Sì. Da morire. JW_

_Sei andato da Mycroft? SH_

_Te l’ha detto lui? JW_

_No. Ti conosco. SH_  
 _Si è arrabbiato? SH_

_Dio, sì. JW_

_Con ragione. Ti avevo detto di non farlo per qualsiasi motivo. SH_

_Mettiti nei miei panni. Non ti sentivo da due giorni, ero preoccupato. JW_

_John, io SONO nei tuoi panni. Io sono nascosto al sicuro. Tu no. SH_

John scrisse 'Potrei venire a nascondermi da te', ma cancellò subito quell’sms: era stato rimproverato abbastanza, sia da Sherlock nelle settimane scorse, che da Mycroft solo poche ore prima, quindi avrebbe evitato di chiedere nuovamente di poterlo raggiungere. Il telefono vibrò tra le sue mani: un nuovo sms.

_Strano che non mi chiedi di poterti nascondere qui da me. SH Mycroft ti ha trattato male? SH_

_Mi ha rimproverato. Giustamente. JW_

_Scommetto che ti ha dato del “normale essere umano” e ha accennato qualcosa circa la tua emotività o sentimentalismo. SH_

_Bingo. JW_

_Gliela farò pagare. SH_  
 _Non deve permettersi di maltrattarti. SH_

_L’ha fatto per proteggerti. JW_

_Sì, ma tu sei mio. E solo io posso offenderti dandoti del “normale essere umano”. SH_

John si chiese se fosse normale sentirsi appagati dalla prospettiva di un’offesa nei suoi confronti. Ma poi si rispose che sì, forse era normale, soprattutto se quell’epiteto era accompagnato dalla pretesa di una certa possessività e da una neanche tanto velata gelosia di Sherlock nei suoi riguardi.

_Aw. Grazie. Noi “normali esseri umani” non vediamo l’ora di trovare un Holmes tutto nostro che eserciti con fervore il proprio diritto di offenderci. JW_

_Devo pur difendere il mio territorio. SH_

_Il tuo “normale essere umano” è lusingato. JW_

_Tanto lo so che se lo faccio io, non ti offendi. SH_

_Cosa vuoi che ti dica, ci ho fatto l’abitudine. JW_

_Ti tengo col guinzaglio corto, John. SH_

_E’ la seconda metafora canina che usi, Sherlock. Houndy ti sta influenzando. JW_

_Io sono più bello di lui. SH A quanto ho capito non è che ci voglia poi molto. JW_

_Io sono più bello di te. SH_

_Modestia a parte? JW_

_Sono oggettivo. Non che mi importi della mia bellezza. Mi importa della tua. SH_

_Ma se hai appena detto che sono meno bello di te. JW_

_E’ questo controsenso che mi piace. Sei oggettivamente meno bello di me e al mondo esistono a loro volta uomini più belli di me, eppure io ti vedo più bello di qualsiasi altro essere umano che io abbia mai incontrato. SH_

_Quindi, soggettivamente, per te, sono molto bello. JW_

_Bellissimo. SH_

John ridacchiò divertito e non si accorse nemmeno che in quel momento stava ciondolando come un’adolescente di fronte ai complimenti della ragazzina che ha una cotta per te. Sherlock lo riportò alla realtà dei suoi quarant’anni suonati in modo tutto suo.

_Bene, direi che abbiamo ingigantito il tuo ego a sufficienza per oggi. SH_  
 _E’ giunto il momento di sminuire quello di Mycroft. E’ ingrassato molto? SH_

John rise di gusto, tanto che dovette coprirsi la bocca con una mano per non fare troppo rumore, data l’ora tarda e l’esiguo spessore delle pareti: aveva scelto un appartamento molto economico perchè, sapendo che non vi avrebbe vissuto molto, trovò inutile sprecare preziose sterline per l’affitto di una casa migliore che avrebbe comunque abbandonato a breve. Quando si riprese da quella risata, decise di dare a Sherlock un po’ di soddisfazione.

_La pappagorgia è aumentata. JW_

_Quanti menti ha adesso? Ero rimasto a due. SH_

John rise ancora, riuscendo a smettere solo quando sentì il proprio vicino di casa bussargli attraverso i muri intimandolo di non fare baccano a quell’ora della notte, altrimenti se la sarebbe vista brutta. John rise anche per quella minaccia, ma riuscì a farlo con un certo contegno: non aveva voglia di litigare con i vicini di casa, soprattutto quando avrebbe potuto impiegare il proprio tempo comunicando con Sherlock dopo due giorni di astinenza.  
Rimasero svegli tutta la notte a scriversi e quando per John fu l’ora di alzarsi per andare al lavoro, non sentì nessuna stanchezza, ma solo la voglia di andare avanti in attesa del giorno che avrebbe potuto riunirsi con Sherlock.

 

 

°oOo°

  
Due mesi dopo, John e Sherlock erano ancora separati da un’indefinita distanza chilometrica. John era sempre più assente nei confronti degli altri: non dovette neanche sforzarsi più di tanto per simulare il proprio lutto, poichè la continua lontananza dal suo amico e la preoccupazione che nutriva per la salute dello stesso Sherlock, giocavano un ruolo essenziale per il deterioramento delle interazioni sociali intrattenute al lavoro e con le poche amicizie rimastegli.  
Una sera in particolare, poi, era di pessimo umore: Sherlock si era preso chissà quale virus e John si sentiva sempre più impotente, sempre più inutile per l’unica persona che gli importasse veramente. Si trattenne dall’andare da Mycroft, perchè sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, ma decise di insistere con Sherlock: pensò che in quel momento di debolezza e dopo dieci mesi di solitudine, potesse finalmente cedere.

_Sherlock, sono stufo di questa situazione. Sono adulto. Siamo due persone adulte. Posso avere il potere di decidere se voglio rischiare la mia vita per venire da te? Tu hai potuto decidere di sacrificarti per salvarmi, ebbene, dà questa opportunità anche a me. JW_  
 _Presentami tutti i rischi possibili e poi io sarò libero di scegliere. JW_  
 _Dammi questa scelta, dammi questa possibilità. JW_  
 _Non ce la faccio più a stare qui, a Londra, in una città così grande e così piena di gente che mi fa capire ancor di più quanto io mi senta solo perchè l’unica persona con cui vorrei stare non c’è. JW_

John non ricevette alcuna risposta da Sherlock per almeno mezzora e non potè fare a meno di chiedersi se quel silenzio fosse riconducibile ad un suo stato febbrile che l’aveva reso momentanemente incapace di rispondere, oppure, semplicemente, ad una valutazione oggettiva dei rischi del loro eventuale incontro.

_Sherlock, ti prego. Se qualcuno mi seguirà e vorrà uccidermi, allora combatterò. Se qualcuno dovesse scoprirci, allora lotteremo insieme. Insieme siamo più forti che da soli. JW_  
 _Prenderò solo mezzi di trasporto che non comportino l’utilizzo di carte di credito. Farò perdere le mie tracce. Sono stato un soldato, so come fare. JW_  
 _Voglio venire da te. Permettimi di salvarti almeno una volta. JW_

_Tu mi ha già salvato, John. SH_  
 _E non parlo solo fisicamente. Hai salvato quel briciolo di umanità che c’era in me e l’hai alimentato. L’hai nutrito. SH_  
 _Quando mi specchio nei tuoi occhi, vedo qualcosa che non pensavo di avere. Vedo riflessa la parte migliore di me. SH_

John deglutì e tirò sù col naso: il labbro gli tremava e il magone che sentiva all’altezza della gola lo opprimeva al punto da bloccargli il respiro per diversi secondi. Dovette tossire per riacquistare la normale funzione respiratoria compromessa da quel groviglio di emozioni. Amore, affetto e comprensione che combattevano una rumorosa lotta contro rabbia, frustrazione e insofferenza.

_Sherlock. Ti prego. JW_  
 _Pensaci almeno. Ti scongiuro. JW_

John appoggiò il cellulare sullo stesso cuscino sul quale poi si appoggiò per riposarsi. Si scervellò per pensare ad un piano alternativo, ma la verità era che non conosceva nessun hacker, nessuna spia in grado di rubare informazioni di quel tipo. A Mycroft, soprattutto, che controllava di persona i Servizi Segreti britannici. E partire alla ricerca di Sherlock era impensabile: non si era lasciato sfuggire nessun particolare di dove fosse. Avrebbe potuto essere ovunque e partire alla sua ricerca senza neanche un indizio sarebbe stato inutile ed inconcludente.  
Il _bip_ di un sms, susseguito da un’altro suono ravvicinato, lo risvegliò da quei pensieri.

_Barafundle Bay (2). SH_  
 _Incontriamoci a Barafundle Bay. SH_

John si rizzò in piedi e si fiondò sul proprio computer portatile, iniziando a digitare più in fretta che potè quel nome: le mani gli tremavano, quindi dovette correggere quel nome più volte sulla barra del motore di ricerca.

_Barafundle Bay del Pembrokeshire? Nel Galles? JW_

_L’unica Barafundle Bay. SH_

_Non mi manderesti mai in un posto sbagliato solo per darmi un contentino, solo per tenermi impegnato, vero? JW_

_No. Ho davvero bisogno di te. SH_

_E io di te. JW Cerca di riposarti. Magari con le medicine che ti ha mandato Mycroft la febbre scenderà. JW_  
 _Ora ti saluto. Devo organizzare un viaggio. JW_

_Potrò scriverti più tardi? SH_

_Ho il cellulare sempre con me. JW Buona notte, Sherlock. JW_

John si sedette al tavolo della cucina iniziando a spulciare diverse immagini riguardanti il Pembrokeshire ed in particolare la spiaggia in cui Sherlock gli aveva dato appuntamento per un giorno ancora non definito: finalmente, dopo esserselo immaginato nei più svariati luoghi, poteva figurarsi il suo amico in un ambiente reale. Si immaginò di poterlo vedere sdraiato su quella bellissima e solitaria spiaggia, intento ad osservare il mare e ad indovinare gli strani disegni improvvisati dalle nuvole. La sua fantasia galoppò e se lo figurò seguito da un cane tanto brutto quanto fedele mentre rientrava in un piccolo bungalow verso l’entroterra, in quei verdi e smisurati prati sui quali avrebbe tanto voluto sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Vide il contrasto tra l’armoniosità dell’entroterra e l’asimmetria disegnata dagli scogli nelle insenature fiancheggianti la Barafundle Bay e di nuovo immaginò Sherlock, che correva tra gli alberi, saltava oltre piccoli fossi, si arrampicava su accessibili pareti rocciose, sfidando l’unica avversaria che potesse fronteggiare in quel frangente: la natura.  
John restò sveglio tutto la notte, appuntando sul proprio taccuino il tragitto più lungo e al tempo stesso più sicuro che avrebbe dovuto percorrere per raggiungere la bellissima spiaggia in cui avrebbe finalmente incontrato il suo migliore amico.

 

 

°oOo°

  
Il mattino seguente, John si attrezzò per il viaggio che avrebbe dovuto compiere, comprando un capiente zaino da campeggio, un sacco a pelo, una tenda e diverse provviste a lunga scadenza che occupassero poco spazio. Ricevette un sms da Sherlock proprio nel momento in cui stava provando un paio di scarpe da trekking.

_Hai avvisato Sarah? Non puoi sparire da un giorno all’altro senza dare giustificazioni. SH_

_Sì. Era contenta di sapere che parto. Dice che un viaggio non può farmi che bene. Non ha idea di quanto abbia ragione. JW_

_Dove le hai detto che andrai? SH_

_Australia. JW_

_Ti piacerebbe andare in Australia? SH_

_Chi se ne frega dell’Australia. Al momento vorrei solo essere nel Galles. JW_

_Sarà un viaggio lungo, John. Ti stai preparando a dovere? SH_

_Ti ricordo che sono stato un soldato, Sherlock. JW_

_Hai pensato come farai col cellulare? SH_

_In che senso? JW_

_La batteria, soldato. SH_

_Ho comprato una batteria di riserva che ricaricherò prima di partire. Non ne ho trovate altre, è un modello vecchio! Troverò una locanda da qualche parte, per ricaricarle. JW_

_Non troverai locande oltre i confini del Pembrokeshire Coast National Park. SH_

_Non ti preoccupare, non sarà certo un problema se non dovessimo sentirci per un giorno o due. JW_

_E se dovessi perderti? SH_

_Sono capace di orientarmi. JW_

_Non sono sicuro di questa cosa. Non del tuo orientamento. Ma se dovessi cadere e farti male? E tu non potessi avvisarmi? SH_

_Starò molto attento a non cadere, Sherlock. JW_

_John, è un viaggio lungo. SH_

_Ho aspettato dieci mesi per vederti, non sarà il viaggio ad uccidermi. JW_

_Sicuro? SH_

_Ora che so dove sei, niente può più fermarmi. JW_

 

 

°oOo°

  
John partì il giorno dopo. Come promesso a Sherlock, si affidò a mezzi pubblici per non lasciare tracce dietro di sè. Viaggiò a bordo di diversi treni per arrivare fino in Galles, spingendosi fin dove arrivava la ferrovia. La zona in cui era nascosto Sherlock, infatti, era per lo più disabitata, quindi i mezzi di trasporto erano per lo più privati: John preferì evitare di fare l’autostop ed affidarsi alle proprie gambe per raggiungere le zone più selvagge del Pembrokeshire, camminando finchè la stanchezza lo costringeva a fermarsi e a piantare la tenda per la notte.  
Continuava a scambiare sms con Sherlock, seppur non con la stessa frequenza di quando era a Londra: preferiva infatti tenere il cellulare spento ed accenderlo di tanto in tanto per controllare cosa gli avesse scritto, cercando così di risparmiare la batteria il più possibile. Era già in viaggio da quattro giorni e la prima era già esaurita del tutto.

_A che punto sei? SH_

_Non saprei dirlo di preciso. Mi sembra di aver camminato tantissimo, ma non riesco ancora a vedere il mare... JW_

_Vuoi che ti venga incontro? SH_

_E rischiare di non incrociarci? No. Stai tranquillo, si tratta solo di camminare, Sherlock. Arriverò presto. JW_  
 _Mandami Houndy, semmai. JW_

_Sei per arrivare tutto intero allora... SH_  
 _Sono preoccupato. SH_

_Non è da te preoccuparti per nulla, Sherlock. Stai tranquillo. JW_

_Ho vissuto dieci mesi tranquillamente. Ora che so che stai per arrivare, soffro di impazienza. SH_

_Io invece sono tranquillo, perchè so che ti vedrò presto. JW_  
 _Ora dormo, Sherlock. Sono stanco morto. JW_  
 _Cerca di stare tranquillo, ok? JW_

_Buona notte, John. SH_

 

 

°oOo°

Dopo altri due giorni di cammino, di pomeriggio, finalmente John vide il mare da lontano: accelerò il passo, come si aspettasse di raggiungere la spiaggia da un momento all’altro, ma questo finì col stancarlo prima, lasciando il mare perfettamente dov’era.  
Si sedette su una roccia abbastanza grande, riprendendo fiato, quindi tirò fuori il cellulare e lo accese. Trovò subito alcuni messaggi ad attenderlo.

_John. SH_  
 _John, accendi il cellulare, ho bisogno di sapere che stai bene. SH_  
 _John, sei lento. SH_  
 _Non mi dire che non riesci ad essere alla spiaggia neanche oggi. SH_  
 _Sono qui fermo da sei giorni. SH_  
 _Lo so, avrei potuto spostarmi, visto che tu eri ancora lontano. SH_  
 _Persino Houndy se n’è andato. SH_

John sorrise e accarezzò il display col pollice della mano sinistra. Alzò poi lo sguardo e controllò lo stato della batteria: era quasi scarica, quindi decise di mandare un unico sms prima di spegnere il cellulare.

_Oggi ho finalmente visto il mare, Sherlock. Non so dirti tra quanto sarò lì, non mi rendo conto della distanza perchè il terreno è molto irregolare. Spero solo di non trovare altre collinette da scalare. La discesa la potrei fare rotolando, in caso. In discesa ci vanno anche le zucche (3), d’altronde. Non posso aspettare la tua risposta perchè la batteria è quasi completamente scarica, quindi spegnerò subito il cellulare. Resisti Sherlock, ci siamo quasi. Preparati. JW _

John lasciò volutamente quel ' Preparati' in sospeso, senza alcuna particolare spiegazione a riguardo, divertendo all’idea di quanto Sherlock potesse scervellarcisi sopra, impegnando la mente in qualcosa che potesse fargli passare il tempo. John, alzando lo sguardo, notò quanta luce fosse ancora presente a rischiarare la zona, quindi si rialzò e decise di camminare finchè le gambe glielo avessero permesso.

 

 

°oOo°

  
Il pomeriggio seguente, dopo una lunga giornata di cammino, John si appoggiò al tronco di un albero con la mano sinistra, piegando il busto verso il suolo per riprendere fiato. La schiena gli doleva per la pesantezza dello zaino e le gambe avrebbero certamente necessitato di riposo, ma era determinato a continuare finchè la luce solare glielo avesse permesso.  
Estrasse dallo zaino una scatoletta contenente tonno e fagioli: storse il naso annusandone l’odore, ma la fame che aveva andava ben oltre il normale senso del gusto, quindi si sedette ai piedi dell’albero ed iniziò a mangiare.  
Quando ebbe quasi finito di cibarsi, udì dei rumori provenienti dalle sue spalle: sentì lo scricchiolio tipico di rami secchi, foglie e pietrisco e finì col trasalire.  
“Dimmi che non ci sono cinghiali nel Pembrokeshire...” imprecò a bassa voce, congelando i propri movimenti, posizionando solo i piedi a martello, pronti a scattare per un’eventuale fuga. Deglutì a stento per poi ruotare lentamente il capo per poter osservare dietro al tronco sul quale era appoggiato con la schiena: quindi lo vide. Arricciò naso e bocca quando il suo sguardo incontrò gli occhi cisposi di quell’esserino nero, mezzo spelacchiato, zampette storte, che stava fiutando la scia che lui stesso aveva lasciato.  
“E tu che bestia dovresti essere?” gli domandò, quasi s’aspettasse che potesse rispondergli. Mise in bocca un altro boccone quando, colto dall’illuminazione, a momenti si strangolò con un pezzo di tonno in scatola. Si voltò di scatto verso la bestia “Tu! Sei proprio brutto!” esclamò indicandolo: il cane, di rimando, starnutì un po’ di terra che aveva appena annusato.  
“Houndy!” provò a chiamarlo e finalmente il cane alzò il muso e scodinzolò leggermente. John gli si avvicinò, chinandosi per afferrargli le zampette anteriori e guardarlo da più vicino “Se tu sei Houndy, allora vuol dire che Sherlock è vicino!”  
John lasciò le zampe del cane e provò subito ad accendere il cellulare, ma non ci riuscì, perchè la batteria era ormai completamente scarica. Non gli importò più di tanto, tuttavia, perchè sapeva che Sherlock non poteva essere lontano.  
Quel pensiero ricaricò tutte le sue energie, tanto che imbracciò al volo lo zaino ed iniziò a correre in direzione del mare: uscito dalla piccola macchia d’alberi, si ritrovò di fronte ad una piccola collina davanti alla quale ringhiò.  
“Non mi fermerai.” intimò alla duna erbosa che iniziò a risalire “Oggi io vedrò Sherlock.” cercò di affrettarsi il più possibile: avrebbe dovuto scollinare quel dosso prima che il tramonto lo costringesse a fermarsi. Doveva quanto meno arrivare in cima alla collinetta per rendersi conto di quanto il mare fosse effettivamente distante: sarebbe stato un aiuto psicologico fortissimo sapere quanto gli mancava alla meta, perchè una strada sembra sempre più breve quando la si conosce.  
Fu sorpassato da Houndy che, abbaiando, sembrava lo esortasse a continuare quella dolce scalata verso la cima della collina: John sorrise a quell’incoraggiamento e, scaricando il proprio peso sulle punte dei piedi, riuscì a concludere la propria salita. Boccheggiò in cerca d’aria, godendosi il panorama che gli si stagliò di fronte: percepì il sapore del mare portato dal vento che gli rinfrescò il viso imperlato di sudore, udì il chiasso prodotto dallo stormo di gabbiani che volavano poco più in là. Annusò l’odore del mare che si mischiava con quello del bosco alle sue spalle, sfumandolo, rendendolo piacevole anche per una persona non abituata alla forte fragranza salina. Infine, toccò tra loro entrambe le mani che portò al viso, sopra le labbra, quando vide la baia di Barafundle tagliare il panorama come lo spicchio della luna crescente affetta l’alone scuro dell’intera superficie nascosta in quel momento dalla Terra. E lì, in mezzo alla baia, tra la rena grigia e gialla, un puntino più scuro: Sherlock.  
John rise una volta che ebbe ripreso fiato e quando sentì il vento spirare a proprio favore, urlò il nome di Sherlock con tutta la potenza che i polmoni gli consentirono di esercitare.  
Non fu sicuro di averlo raggiunto con la propria voce, quindi iniziò a scendere la collina più in fretta che potè, cercando nel paesaggio il modo più rapido per scendere fino alla spiaggia: decise, poi, di seguire il percorso intrapreso da Houndy che, nonostante le zampette storte, lo anticipava di parecchi metri.  
Chiamava il nome di Sherlock di tanto in tanto, ma non arrestava la sua corsa neanche per un secondo: rischiò di inciampare due volte, ma lo slancio della corsa lo fece restare in piedi, un piede dopo l’altro, come una catena di montaggio che non si ferma mai.  
Quando poi, abbassando lo sguardo, iniziò ad intravedere la sabbia tra i mucchi di terra e pietre, intuì che l’ingresso alla baia era molto vicino. Di fatti corse ancora una decina di metri prima di trovarsi nello spiazzo che aveva visto dalla cima della collina: rallentò i propri passi per riprendere fiato e per permettere al proprio cuore di rallentare perchè sapeva che di lì a poco avrebbe galoppato di nuovo.  
Si tolse lo zaino, abbandonandolo a terra con cura, consapevole del fatto che all’interno vi custodisse un tesoro: intanto osservava Sherlock. Riconobbe subito la zazzera di ricci neri dal taglio irregolare, probabilmente accorciati alla bene e meglio da lui stesso: ammirò la figura longilinea, mentre la pelle appena scurita dal sole contrastava coi suoi ricordi in modo curiosamente bizzarro, come se non avesse ritenuto possibile che quella pelle color latte potesse essere contraffatta.  
Dopo aver fatto il pieno di quella splendida visione, John inspirò a lungo, ricominciando a camminare verso il centro della baia, per poi urlare nuovamente il nome di Sherlock.  
John vide Sherlock voltarsi e fu come se fosse stato appena annullato l’effetto di un incantesimo malvagio: lo vide piegare la testa all’indietro in un gesto liberatorio in cui sprigionava tutta la tensione accumulata in dieci mesi ed intensificatasi durante quei sette, lunghissimi giorni. Era uno spettacolo, per John, man mano che si avvicinavano l’uno all’altro, riuscire a leggere sul viso di Sherlock tutte le emozioni che, finalmente, lo stavano attraversando. Lesse tutta l’attesa del lungo periodo di separazione, intuì il disagio del senso di colpa, vide l’ombra lasciata dalla solitudine, ma più di ogni altra cosa potè riconoscere una particolare fiamma in quegli occhi azzurri ghiaccio sciolti dalla commozione. Una fiamma che John aveva sempre visto negli occhi di Sherlock durante la risoluzione di un caso, ma che era solo una piccola scintilla rispetto all’incendio che in quel momento stava divampando dentro quelle iridi color ghiaccio secco.  
John non ebbe idea di chi dei due abbracciò l’altro per primo: non appena si scontrarono finirono a terra per la potenza dell’impeto che li guidò in quella stretta movimentata, quasi nervosa, a giudicare dall’energia impiegata da entrambi. Sembrava quasi che stessero lottando, a terra, con la sabbia che si univa a quella danza in cui entrambi volevano dominare e conclamare il proprio possesso sull’altro. Fu John, infine, ad arrendersi: stanco per il lungo cammino e per la corsa iniziata dalla cima della collina, si ritrovò sdraiato sulla propria schiena coi polsi bloccati dalle mani di Sherlock. Finalmente fermi uno di fronte all’altro, poterono guardarsi a lungo, iniziando una silenziosa conversazione che ebbe il culmine con i loro volti che finalmente si sciolsero in sorrisi dolci e morbidi che contrastavano con la durezza delle loro fisicità che andavano, a loro volta, rilassandosi.  
Sherlock si appoggiò sul corpo dell’altro, liberando anche la presa suoi polsi, preferendo di gran lunga occupare le proprie mani con piccole e studiate carezze sul suo volto di John, che sembrava stesse osservando veramente per la prima volta. Ruppe il silenzio, ma non la magia del momento “Dimmi com’è possibile.”  
John sospirò, inseguendo le carezze di Sherlock con il volto, spostandolo leggermente, premendolo contro i palmi dell’altro “Cosa?”  
Sherlock continuò a guardare John dritto negli occhi, come se temesse che l’altro potesse sparire una volta sciolto il contatto visivo “Che siamo stati separati per più di dieci mesi, ma ora che ti ho visto mi sento come se non ci fossimo mai lasciati.”  
John sorrise a quell’affermazione perchè era ciò che provava anche lui “Funziona così quando due persone si appartengono.”  
“Interessante.” mormorò Sherlock, per poi alzarsi ed aiutare l’altro a fare lo stesso “Andiamo.”  
“Dove?” domandò John, incamminandosi verso il proprio zaino per poter recuperare il proprio prezioso bagaglio.  
“Nel mio lussuosissimo bungalow.” Sherlock anticipò John, recuperando il pesante zaino sulle proprie spalle “Mi hai portato il violino.” constatò con certezza, come se avesse appena fatto una radiografia al bagaglio del proprio amico.  
John non si stupì più di tanto per l’intuizione di Sherlock “E da cosa l’hai intuito?”  
“Conosco il cuore del mio buon amico.” allungò la mano destra verso la mancina di John, guidandolo verso il sentiero che li avrebbe portati a casa “E so quanto ti piace quando io suono per te.”  
John si lasciò guidare dall’altro e rischiò di inciampare più volte, perchè non aveva la minima intenzione di spostare lo sguardo altrove: voleva fare il pieno di lui “Vorrei che tu suonassi di nuovo per me.”  
Sherlock annuì per poi aggiungere “Dopo. Più tardi.” arrestò il passo qualche istante quando vide l’espressione di John tingersi di una tonalità interrogativa: si chinò dunque, mormorandogli all’orecchio “Prima dobbiamo appurare se mi sono preparato a sufficienza.”  
John rise leggermente complimentandosi con se stesso per quel colpo di genio che aveva avuto: ovviamente non osò contraddire Sherlock il cui passo, si accorse, si velocizzò sensibilmente.

 

 

°oOo°

  
Quella stessa sera, quando il sole era già calato da diverse ore, John era steso sul letto, sul fianco destro: Sherlock era alle sue spalle intento ad esplorare il suo collo, la clavicola e la spalla con una scia di baci così delicati che sembravano carezze solleticate dalle ali di una farfalla. John mugolò un piccolo gemito di piacere nel momento in cui Sherlock abbandonò quella delicatezza, esercitando una maggiore pressione quando scese fin sulla mascella, iniziando anche a mordicchiarla.  
“John.” lo chiamò Sherlock, passandogli il braccio attorno alla vita, alla ricerca della sua mano che, una volta trovata, strinse in un intreccio di dita.  
“Mh?” mormorò John, stiracchiandosi addosso al corpo di Sherlock che riscoprì caldo e morbido a contatto con la propria schiena.  
“Si deve dire qualcosa in questi casi?” domandò con una certa serietà: non aveva mai avuto esperienze a riguardo e sicuramente non voleva commettere qualche errore proprio con John.  
“In questi casi?” John ripetè la domanda, ancora intorpidito dalla stanchezza e dal piacere che l’aveva pervaso: fu proprio quel ricordo così recente e vivido a fargli comprendere la domanda di Sherlock “Mh, no. Non c’è uno schema fisso da seguire, o qualcosa che si deve dire per forza. A volte si fanno apprezzamenti sulla prestazione. Ma solo se sono positivi, altrimenti sai che imbarazzo?” ridacchiò leggermente per poi girarsi in posizione supina: riuscì così ad osservare Sherlock in tutta la sua bellezza e non potè fare altro che sospirare “Tipo ora a me viene da dire che mi sento fortunato ad essere qui con te.”  
Sherlock si chinò per posare alcuni baci sulle labbra di John, producendo dei leggerissimi schiocchi che lo fecero rabbrividire “Io sento che dovrei dire qualcosa.”  
“Allora dì pure quello che ti senti.” lo esortò John, mentre con le mani cercava il corpo di Sherlock: la destra sull’elegante profilo della schiena, mentre alla mancina furono affidate le cure del viso particolarmente bello dell’altro.  
Sherlock si perse qualche istante sotto le carezze dell’altro, stupito di quanto non gli dispiacesse perdere il controllo in quel particolare frangente. Si sforzò di tornare serio, poi, data l’importanza delle parole che stava per rivolgergli “Volevo ringraziarti per aver creduto in me, quando tutto e tutti erano _contro_ di me. Le prove, i fatti... tutto.” portò a sua volta la mano sul viso di John, carezzandogli la guancia con delicatezza “Non perchè mi importasse di quello che pensavano gli altri. Mi importava di quello che credevi tu. E tu hai dimostrato di fidarti di me. Non so perchè, ma l’hai fatto. Quindi grazie, John.”  
“Anche io ti devo ringraziare.” John sorrise proprio con quella dolcezza che era riuscita a sciogliere anche il più burbero dei detective “Non solo per avermi salvato la vita. Ma anche perchè tra tutte le persone con cui hai avuto a che fare, tu, spettacolare ed unico Sherlock Holmes, hai scelto me.” sorrise ancora e, vedendo Sherlock leggermente in imbarazzo, cercò di buttarla sullo scherzo “Seriamente eh! Cosa ci vedi in me? Secondo me il tuo cervello è così geniale per le faccende logiche e razionali, che scopensa dal punto di vista emotivo e non sa giudicare bene la bellezza, il fascino, l’attrazione fisica...”  
Sherlock fermò quel discorso strusciandoglisi addosso con tutto il corpo con una sensualità che non farebbe pensare a lui come ad un novellino in ambito sentimentale “Direi che con l’attrazione fisica siamo a posto.”  
John mugolò compiaciuto “Sì, sì. Sono un medico, me ne intendo di queste cose.” ridacchiò ancora per poi smontare la parentesi umoristica e donargli tutta la tenerezza di cui disponeva “Non deve più succedere, Sherlock. Non voglio più stare lontano da te.”  
Sherlock annuì con un sospiro, per poi mostrare a John un sorrisetto malizioso ed impostare nuovamente la conversazione in modalità giocosa “Dopo quello che mi hai fatto poco fa’, puoi scommetterci che non ci allontaneremo più.”  
John rise e battè tra loro le mani in un piccolo applauso “Ecco, visto che prima me l’hai chiesto, questa potrebbe essere una di quelle cose che si dice in questi casi.”  
Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore prima di muoversi fino ad andare a sdraiarsi sopra il corpo di John “Imparo in fretta.” gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo, soffiandogli i propri sussurri sulle labbra “Permettimi di mostrarti quanto mi sei mancato.”  
“Permettimi di mostrati quanto ti amo.” sussurrò John a sua volta prima di lasciarsi avvolgere dal vortice delle emozioni, trascinando con sè anche un bendisposto Sherlock, curioso di fronte a quelle piacevoli novità, avido e desideroso di recuperare il tempo perso dietro a meccanismi psicologici di difesa. Meccanismi districati grazie ad un gesto estremo come il suo sacrificio e alla lontananza forzata dall’unico uomo che era stato capace di capirlo fino in fondo, arrivando a proclamarlo eroe, quando tutti gli davano del bugiardo.  
Lì, in quel bungalow che odorava di mare, di the e di sesso, John aveva ritrovato il suo eroe, l’essere umano più spettacolare che potesse incontrare e che, dall’alto del suo ateismo, era pure riuscito a compiere il miracolo così sentitamente chiesto su quella tomba che, a Londra, lontana da quel paradiso inesplorato, rideva ironicamente la mancanza di quel corpo che aveva sconfitto la morte e conquistato una nuova vita.

_____

(1)Rasoio di Ockham: "a parità di fattori, la spiegazione più semplice è da preferire"  
(2)Sì, la Barafundle Bay è proprio lei... la Baia di "Third Star", un film bellissimo con Benedict Cumberbatch come protagonista che mi è piaciuto tantissimo (tante lacrime però!!!) e visto che quel posto è stupendo (googlatelo di brutto!!!), volevo incollarci un ricordo positivo visto che nel film... insomma... calde lacrime u.u  
(3)"In discesa ci vanno anche le zucche" lo diceva sempre la mia nonnina <3

**Author's Note:**

>  [Link](http://24.media.tumblr.com/a5a60d1dfe2179eabddebaecfa07b02a/tumblr_mhv5ms6sHu1ry89fto1_1280.jpg) della Fanart fatta dalla mia adorata Nat <3


End file.
